The Ultimatum
by benbrattlover
Summary: *SEXIS* & *Ned/Skye* When Skye plots & has Ned given full & sole custody of Kristina, Alexis is forced to use her best weapon – and issues an ultimatum. PG - PG-13 at first, may/may not increase to R, based on author’s whims! :)


Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "General Hospital" characters belong to its creators, the (currently idiotic) writers, and the (even more stupid) head honchos at ABC, SoapNet, and the other networks where GH is aired. I don't own any of it, and the only thing I hold claim to is this story itself, and any characters I have created in it. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thank you!

I'm not sure if on the show, Alexis ever told Dr. Cameron Lewis about the true paternity of her baby. Therefore, in the case of this story, I'm making it such that Alexis had previously confessed to Dr. Lewis. So just assume that he knows that Sonny, and not Ned, is the biological father of Kristina.

Also, please keep in mind that I have only been watching General Hospital for a fairly short period of time - since March/April/May of 2002. I started watching GH around the time just before Carly's "deadly accident" driving over the cliff. So if I get some of the background information wrong, please do not flame me. I'm am trying my best to get all the characters, events, and personalities right, but if I mess up somewhere please understand and hold off on throwing the tomatoes :) ! Thanks!

Setting: Takes place after the Monday, July 21, 2003, episode in which Ned, Skye, and Scott expose Alexis, and she confesses to feigning the D.I.D. (Dissociative Identity Disorder) in order to be acquitted for Alcazar's murder, and posing as "Dobson" to have contact with baby Kristina. Pairing: Ned/Skye, and possibly, eventually, "Sexis" (Sonny/Alexis)

Characters (not necessarily in any specific order): Alexis Davis, Ned Ashton, Skye Quartermaine, Scott Baldwin, Alan James "A.J." Quartermaine, Dr. Cameron Lewis, Sonny Corinthos, Caroline "Carly" Corinthos, Edward Quartermaine, Drs. Alan and Monica Quartermaine, Nikolas Cassadine, and any other various characters that I choose to create.

Rating: PG – PG-13, but may, or may not be increased to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a short good-bye with her infant daughter, Kristina, which is spitefully interrupted, by the conniving and ruthless Skye, Alexis is ushered out of the Quartermaine house by Dr. Cameron Lewis. They decide to go to Kelly's for a cup of coffee. Since they both came in separate cars, they both each drive in their own cars, and meet in the parking lot.

"Oh God, Cameron!" exclaims Alexis, on the verge of tears, as she goes over to Dr. Lewis's car. "What are we going to do? I can't lose custody of Kristina! Especially not to the Quartermaines! What am I going to do?"

"Well, you might not want to hear this, but the way I see it, you really only have one option left." Cameron replies, locking his car door. "If you show that Ned is not the biological father of Kristina, neither he, nor anyone else in that family will have a leg to stand on in court. You'll have to prove that Sonny is Kristina's real father. Then Ned and the Quartermaines will have no more legal claim over Kristina, than a complete stranger off the street. But you know what that's going to take, don't you? What it's going to mean?"

"Of course I do!" snaps Alexis crossly. "Its going to mean exposing my daughter to everything that I've tried to protect her from, since the day I found out that I was pregnant, and especially after my sister was killed. It's going to mean having to put Kristina directly in the path of Sonny's dangerous lifestyle. He can't even protect his own wife! I mean Carly was kidnapped out of a church by one of his enemies! So how can I expect him to protect Kristina! Isn't there any other way to get my daughter back without having to involve Sonny?"

"Not that I can see." Cameron tilts his head to one side, looking at her incredulously. "Alexis, you **_killed_** a man! The fact that it was in self-defense is beside the point, because it was never brought up. Instead, you pretended to have a multiple personality, impersonating your dead sister. I lied and covered for you, even though I knew that you were faking Dissociative Identity Disorder, not only putting my career in jeopardy, but also risking prosecution myself. Because of me, you were able to get away with killing Alcazar. Even though you were granted visitation, while you "recovered", instead of leaving it at that, and going along with Judge Farmer's instructions for a few months, until you could regain custody, you just had to push the envelope. Dressing up like a man, and impersonating an English butler, you took a job at the Quartermaines, as "Dobson", deliberately antagonizing Skye and Ned at every opportunity, even after I warned you to give up that job. So, I have to say that you were extremely lucky that Ned believed you that Alcazar's death was in self-defense. Otherwise, as corrupt as Scott Baldwin is, you'd probably be wearing prison stripes, heading for Pentonville."

Alexis glares at Dr. Lewis, angrily, but does not say anything, as they walk through the parking lot to Kelly's. Dr. Lewis coughs and clears his throat before continuing.

"So, the only way that I see for you to get Kristina away from Ned and the Quartermaines, and have any possibility of regaining custody of her, is to prove that Ned is not the father. Then none of them will have any legal claim over her. But, since they're not likely to give custody back to you, at least not yet, if you don't want Kristina to end up in foster care, you're going to have to have the real father come forward to make a claim over her. Which means that you're going to have to tell Sonny that he is Kristina's father. As far as I see, there's no other alternative."

"You're probably right." Alexis sighs loudly. "When my sister Kristina died, I vowed that Sonny would never find out the truth about my baby. I told myself that I would do anything humanly possible to keep him from knowing, including letting Ned claim that he's Kristina's father. But I never considered that it could mean that he and his family would be able to take my child away from me. I'll do whatever it takes to get Kristina back, even if it means telling Sonny the truth. If Ned and the Quartermaines try to steal her, it's going to be over my dead body! I'll go to Sonny, if that's what it's going to take to get Kristina back!"

To Be Continued…………………………………………………………………..


End file.
